Link's Midnight Diner
by katynyan
Summary: AU. Link decided to open his diner as a side hobby at midnight. Join him as he encounter many of his customers' stories. Rated T for possible swearing languages in the future chapters.
1. Mario Bros's Pasta

**Good day to you!**

**I'll be starting a Fanfiction-only series, "Link's Midnight Diner"!**

**It based on the Japanese drama "Midnight Diner", so please watch the original so you get some of the plot!**

**Some stuffs you need to know:**

**Italic text will be Link's narration.**

**While normal text will be my narration! Yep, like that!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Story, START!-**

_Every time when people went home late from work, or maybe gotten into trouble at midnight, my day begins. I only have three kinds of menu, but you can make some request for additional foods, that is my style. We open from 12 AM to 7 AM. You may think there won't be many people there, but you will be surprised with how many people came._

"Welcome." Link greets two plumbers who just came in.

"Bolognese pasta." the red one said.

"Carbonara pasta." the green one said.

"Okay." Link went back to his small kitchen.

_Those are the Mario Brothers. The red one is Mario, while the green is Luigi. You may think Luigi is older, but Mario is. They came to this diner every day, together. Sometimes they tag Peach along too._

The two plumbers sat at the only one table, the largest one, at the front of the kitchen. Beside them, there's a young blonde woman that is sitting next to a male racer.

"Link, can I have an another salmon rice?" the woman asks.

"Coming right up." the elf replied.

_She is Samus. Many thought at first she's a boy before she open her helmet. She usually hangs out around here at Tuesday, since all of her battle schedule is every day except Tuesday. _

_As for the person next to her, he's Captain Falcon. He's a F-Zero racer, usually he comes after his races. At least... he comes twice a week._

Link lend the two pastas to the plumbers. "Here you go."

Mario nodded and Luigi smiled. "Thank you." they said before digging in.

"So good..." Luigi hummed, Mario nodded in agreement.

"I'll be back with your order, Samus." Link said as he went back to the small kitchen.

-A few days later-

Peach went in the diner, her face is full of anger, she slammed her bag to the table. Link looked in shock.

"Peach, are you okay?" a psychic boy with raven hair asks.

"Ness, I'm not." Peach answers. "Ravioli please."

"R-Right..." Link replied. "Are you okay though?"

Peach sighed. "It's Mario and Luigi. They fought and... didn't really want to spend the time together. They think there's each other when they came here so..."

"I understand." Ness said. "They fought because of how Mario is too protective of Luigi."

"You know?"

"I'm one of the people who saw them."

_"Luigi, you shouldn't go to that place. It's dangerous."_

_"Why can't I, bro? I'm already grown up!" _

_"But that doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_THUD!_

_"LUIGI!"_

_"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING BROTHER. I'M ALREADY GROWN UP!"_

_"FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!"_

"And that ends, just like that." Ness ends his story.

Peach has her eyes filled with tears. "I can't calm them down..."

"Carbonara Pasta, please."

The two looked at the front door, there's Mario.

"Not ordering the usual?" Link asks as he put the ravioli to Peach.

"What? Got a problem with that?"

"No. Don't worry, I'll get it."

Link went back to his kitchen. Mario sat next to Peach, keeping silent.

"Hey, Mario." Ness asks. "How's Luigi?"

"Who wants to know about him, anyway?" Mario glared creepily at the boy.

"Here you go." Link hand the pasta to Mario.

"Thank you." Mario grab a fork and starts to eat his food. Mario held the taste in the first bite, but he kept eating. As he eats, tears were formed in his eyes. Almost close to finishing, he burst to tears.

"Bolognese Pasta, please."

Mario looked at the front door, there's Luigi. Link nodded and went to the kitchen again. Luigi sat next to his brother.

"... Mario." he whispered. "I'm sorry..." he starts to form tears in his eyes.

"Luigi... I'm sorry too." Mario replied as he embraced his brother, the two cried in both arms.

Ness tried to held back his tears seeing the situation, but failed. Peach wipe her tears with her handkerchief.

Link bring the pasta in front of Luigi. "Here you go..." he said before looking back, trying to hold back his tears.

_It's been a while since I've seen these kind of situation, but I'm still crying over it. Having a very caring brother is nice, right? _


	2. Lucas' Omelets Part 1

"Sir Link!"

"Oh, Lucas! The usual?"

"Yep! Extra cheese, please!"

"Coming right up!"

Link walked back to his kitchen while a young blonde sat. Mario looked at the blonde while eating his pasta.

"So, you're gonna whistle for us, again?" he asks.

The boy nodded. "Yep."

The people in the diner: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, and Red stop eating and preparing themselves for Lucas. Lucas take a deep breath and starting to whistle his own melody. He whistles the Mother 3 Love Theme, the most recognized song in his world. In the middle of the song, Red pulled out his guitar and also plays beside the blonde. Link also listening to it, humming to the song.

After Lucas finished, everyone applause to him, except Link that is rewarding him with omelettes.

"Thank you." Lucas smiled and dig in his food.

_This is Lucas, the person who likes to whistle at midnight. He didn't like to whistle in the morning or the afternoon, since he's terrified of huge crowds. I say, he's great! He usually gave his small whistling concert every Wednesday. The diner is small, so he doesn't need to worry about his fear._

Red yawned. "Hahh... I want to sleep now because of Lucas' whistles..."

"Don't sleep here." Link stared at him.

"Shaddaaap!"

"This is not your dorm."

"Okay, fine." Red grumbles as he continues eating his ramen.

Zelda pat Lucas' shoulder. "What a nice whistling you have there."

"Ah, thank you, Miss Zelda!" Lucas bowed to her.

"You're welcome, no need to bow."

"Sorry!"

"You don't need to be sorry."

"R-Right! Sorry!"

Peach giggled at Lucas' clumsiness. "Well then, I'll be going now. Need to wake up pretty early..."

"Peach, I think you should have been sleeping now. Why would you go to his diner at midnight?" Zelda asks while eating her curry rice.

"Just wanting to."

"Come again!" Link says farewell to Peach. Peach waved and leave the diner.

"Link, how can you get up so long while you have a lot of schedules, anyway?" Luigi asks him.

"I have my secret." Link smirked.

* * *

"Lucas!" Ness ran up to his best friend who is reading a book called "Sunflower's Melodies". "What are you reading?"

"Oh, this?" Lucas replied. "It's one of my favorite books to date!"

"Sunflower's Melodies, eh?"

"You got it."

As they keep on chatting, a Pokemon walked up to the two. "So uh... Lucas, right?"

Lucas looked and smiled at the Pokemon. "Oh, Mewtwo! What brings you here?"

"I just want to ask about that diner over there." Mewtwo pointed at a diner, which is Link's.

"Oh, that's a diner that only opens on midnight. Ask Link about that."

"Well, can we eat together there later?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks, I'll pay my half!" Mewtwo payed farewell to Lucas while the latter waved back.

Ness sighed. "Lucas, I think you're gonna have fun with this guy.

"I know." Lucas rolled his eyes with a smile.

* * *

**A Part 2? Why not?**


End file.
